Your Eyes So Far Away
by Silver Moon Black Night
Summary: The Labyrinth is cruel and unrelenting. The girl is broken and lost. The King is angry and cruel. What can be done? What can one person do? Accidents happen. Sometimes and accident is necessary. M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Her lips parted, letting out a shaky breath. She almost said unforgivable words. The words 'I wish" would never pass from her lips again. She absolutely refused to let them. Many times she had been tempted to say them, just to see him again. She knew she would feel guilty though, so she didn't.

Shaking her head to clear it, she took a step backwards into the wall, as if he could see her. " I apologize for hurting you. If you never want to see me again, I will completely understand." A sigh rattled its way through her. This was a frustrating situation, as were most of warring head and heart.

"Why?" His voice cracked, coming through the telephone broken.

Again, this was no easy question. "There was only ever one for me. I tried to replace him and now I'm too broken to be what you want me to be." A sniffle came from the other end. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, before hanging up. She put the phone down and cried. her tears were for the failed relationship, and the love she had naïvely lost.

* * *

><p>Jareth slowly opened an eye, angry at the creatures for disturbing his nap. The goblins came into the room in a horde, chattering and boisterously laughing. Shaking his head, he decided that it was more trouble than it was worth just to keep them out. His bedroom had a lock on it, and he planned to use it.<p>

"Your majesty, where are you going?"

"Away." Was his short reply. He had become callous and guarded.

After making it to his room he squeezed his eyes shut, a pained expression flashing across his face. Before it could be noticed, he schooled his expression, returning to the cold mask.

* * *

><p>She had managed to get herself into so much trouble. Nothing had been worth it. None of it was. As quickly as her frustration and determination came to her, it left. It left her feeling drained. She desperately tried to pull back that moment of clarity, but it was almost as if she had imagined it. And things not being real was a hurtful topic to her.<p>

Sleep would theoretically help. She knew it would leave her feeling tired and helpless though, so she refrained, fighting off the pain in her skull, pushing her self to last just one more minute. Just one minute more...

* * *

><p><em>Should you need us... <em>Those words echoed in her mind as the dream faded. Her tear-stained eyes slowly opened, the dried tears cracking painfully against her skin. Sitting up, she felt tired and pained. No amount of sleep seemed to cure her.

Was it really worth it? Her mind spun with the possibilities. It wouldn't hurt to just talk to Hoggle, right?

A deep breath in through her nose, and she walked over to her mirror. She just stared for a while. _Louder louder, the voice in my head. Whispers taunting, all the things you said... _Her phone went off and she jumped. This was a fitting song. She just stared at the mirror for a while, eyes focused on something distant, unable to utter those words, lest it be too much and still not enough.

**A few days later...**

Katherine was a patient girl. She really was. And Sarah had exhausted her patience time and time again. The worst part about it, was that she didn't hear the news of Sarah's breakup from Sarah. It was from some gossip girl who she desperately wanted to hit in the head with a book. A heavy book with 900 pages.

"Sarah." She spoke, her warning tones lost on the empty female just beyond the locked door. "Open, or I break it." When she head no move from the other side of the wood, Katherine pulled a lock picking set from her back pocket. This wasn't the first time. And something was going to change, because this was sure as hell the last. 

* * *

><p>The voice on the other side of the door seemed familiar, but it still didn't pull her out of her trance. Millions of her own face stared back at her. Red eyes and tear stained skin stared back at her, almost mocking.<p>

Sarah heard the scratching. It just didn't click. Everything was through a tunnel. Even when her friend opened the door, it still seemed unreal. Then again, everything seemed more real to her than reality. A sob tore though her.

Angry red lines spread across her wrists and thighs. Her once clean bed spread was now riddled with cuts. The mirror on her dresser had been shattered. Every beat of her heart caused more pain. She hadn't moved from her spot since it happened, and shards of glass still were stuck in the soles of her feet. Either she didn't feel them, or they had severed nerves.

"What happened?" The whisper came from near her. She couldn't do anything but whimper in response.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" I asked again, with a little more insistence.<p>

Hurt welled up in Katherine's chest. Whoever caused this was going to know the true depths of hell when she was done. "You'd never believe me if I told you." Was the quiet response, choked out through a few tears.

"Tell me. I won't judge. I will be here just as I am now. Tell me." Nothing said seemed to help. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, a whisper ghosted past Sarah's cracked and bleeding lips.

"None of them came." The statement was immediately followed by a cry of distress.

* * *

><p>Jareth felt a tingling in his chest, the stirrings of a feeling he locked away, yet allowed to consume him in it's fiery pain. Hurt. He took a few deep breaths and attempted to figure out where the feeling was spawning from, and had no luck as the pain ebbed away. Nothing was causing him distress. It was a normal day in the castle.<p>

A squawk brought him back to his throne room, a couple small goblins looking at him curiously. "What!?" He snapped, sending them chasing after the chickens and not looking at their Majesty.

Things had not been the same, and anymore in the labyrinth, they were strange. Goings on in the Kingdom had been something that Jareth threw himself into wholeheartedly, making sure there was no spare room for any heart ache or loss. Why wouldn't he? Any creature in the kingdom seeing an excess of weakness, might try and attack, causing many casualties, and he didn't want that. Of course not. What king would?

His odd eyes flicked up to the clock, watching and waiting for 9 so he could begin the usual maintenance of troublemakers.


	2. Chapter 2

For awhile Katherine just sat there. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what was going on. What she did now as fact though, was that is Sarah didn't stop bleeding soon, there were going to be serious problems. "Come on." She whispered into Sarah's ear, putting an arm underneath her knees and shoulders to support her.

"No!" She screamed, lashing out. "No doctors anymore. No more." Karen, Sarah's step mom was constantly taking Sarah to see psychologists and doctors, with almost all of them saying Sarah had a major problem. Well duh. That was a no brainer. They wanted to treat with medication, but Katherine knew that wasn't the answer.

"Okay, okay." She said, trying to placate her, making sure no more damage was done.

Sarah was not broken. Not by the way most people think. She did hurt often, and she allowed in to slowly eat away at her. Sarah had been 16 and a Sophomore when she snapped out of the distracted daze she always seemed to be in. That was the year that Katherine really got to know her. Sarah opened up to two people. Her and a sweet boy. Said sweet boy romanced her, and Sarah became happier. That is, until Sarah had been just a dare. That had been the last straw. Ever since then Sarah refused to do anything.

Sarah just lay there in Katherine's arms, shivering and sobbing quietly.

Katherine pulled out her cellphone, hitting 4 on speed dial. "Yeah, Micah? I need you to bring me gauze, chloroform, disinfectant, tweezers, Novocaine, a needle and syringe, cough syrup, and heavy duty bleach." She could hear the static on the other end.

"Why does is sound like you're torturing someone?" She scoffed. Of course he would think that.

He never seemed to trust her when he needed to. "Just do it." The phone call ended after she gave Sarah's address and an order to fly.

"Shhhh." She soothed Sarah, knowing Sarah was millions of miles away, and probably couldn't hear her.

* * *

><p>Being a Goblin King may have the perks of powers, but it was still depressing. It was constant solitary hell. There wasn't ever anyone intelligent to talk to, and what intelligent creatures there were, hated him. He could never control his temper and when someone angered him, he often went to extremes.<p>

That was why he was experimenting. It seemed that Sarah hadn't gotten rid of the book, so he had no more runners. Not that he really wanted to fall in love again. Sarah was kind of his last straw. No more. If he could get these transformations right, he could theoretically live in the normal world. A few hours of interaction might even do something to curb his temper, though that was more of an maybe than anything else.

Again he willed his body to leave the form of an owl. This time, he got results. Then he changed his outfit. He could feel the slight strain on his body, but it would get used to it in time. Hopefully. Jareth just walked around for a few hours, not happy like normal people, but definitely content. I wonder how she's doing. He thought idly. His pride would keep him from begging, that much was certain. If only. He was far from naive though. Faerie tails didn't have happy endings.

* * *

><p>Micah got there in record time. Underneath his arm was a bucket of the necessary supplies. Katherine nodded to him and motioned for him to follow her, but be quiet. She splashed some chloroform onto a rag she found, concealing it.<p>

Cracking the door, Katherine hid the rag. "Hey hunny." She talked slowly and sweetly. Sarah had not come out of it yet, and that terrified her.

Sitting down slowly, she smoothly pressed the rag to Sarah's mouth and nose. Within minutes Sarah was out. "Alright Micah. I need you to come in now. Please tell me that you have shoes that glass won't cut through?" Micah stepped in and nodded, vaguely gesturing to his leather boots.

"So I even want to ask what happened?" Many were terrified of how Katherine protected Sarah, but not him. He knew why. He was okay with it.

Katherine closed her eyes tightly, her lips almost disappearing in a white line. "I take that as a no." He replied quietly, observing the damage.

"Hey Katie, if I leave you with the cleaning her, do you want me to clean her room?" Katherine thought for a moment. "Yeah. Probably for the best." Mich nodded in return, and they both set out their supplies and started the process.

First, she just cleaned the blood off, having Micah change water several times. When most of the blood was gone, she set about figuring out how deep and big the glass was. Thankfully everything was shallow and small. It was just about the worst she could deal with, but still she could still deal with it.

Slowly she began plucking the glass from Sarah's body. Then, with the precision of a nurse, she administered Novocaine to Sarah's feet. Those would probably be in the most pain. All the glass gone, she gave Sarah another improvised bath. When all that was done, she sprayed antiseptic over the wounds and dressed them. The rest of the gauze was put under Sarah's bed, an easy reach place for when Katherine would have to redress everything. Just as she was finishing, so was Micah with a shop vac.

Micah pulled Sarah's hair back from her face. "She looks so peaceful right now. She is usually so... pained. Do you know what happened?" Katherine shook her head.

"You can go on home. I'll clean the stand off." Sighing, Micah complied, know that it was the easiest course of action.

Katherine slowly cleaned everything off, making sure to rid everything of glass. She found some rather odd figurines. Then, in Sarah's 'forget' box she found a couple books. She shrugged and just put them into the closet. "Rest well Sarah." Katherine left, saddened at her friends state and hoping the medicine wouldn't wear off for awhile.


End file.
